


Heroic

by Rachaeld13



Category: The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Genevieve Cantrell/Abby Gerhard, Rindy Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Dannie McElroy, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Emergency

Therese Belivet is a Twenty One Year Old K9 Officer just on her way back to her Office for her next call out. Her Partner In Crime was a Nine Year Old Brown German Shepherd named Varco. Varco weighed as much as a Petite Therese but she was Strong. Therese got back to her Office and went to the Bathroom, Varco followed her in. Therese walked out of the Stall and saw Varco waiting for her by the Sink. Therese walked over to the Sink, washed her Hands and then began to check herself out with nothing but a Frown on her Face. She traced her Hands through her Chin Length Brown Hair to underneath her Summer Green Eyes, she then traced her Hands to her Prominent Cheekbones and to her Soft Thin Lips. Varco kept looking at his Handler with a bit of Confusion, wondering why she was looking at herself that way. Varco gave Therese a Nudge with his Nose. Therese Knelt down to Pet Varco. 

"Oh Varco, you did such a good Job during the Drug Bust. Do you think that my Parents will be Proud of us this time? I hope that they are. We almost have our Dream Place but you know that when you Retire, I have to fight for you to come home with me. I really want you with me, let's get you fed." 

Therese went back to her Office that she was sharing with her Friend Jack. There was Two Desks on wither side, a Door in the Middle of the Wall, a Window towards the Back of the Wall and a Bathroom towards the other. Jack and Therese each had their own Computer and Filing Cabinet. Jack wasn't in the Room so Therese had a bit of alone time with Varco. Therese got out Varcos Food and Water from underneath her Desk. Therese sat in her Chair while Varco took his time eating and drinking. Therese then reached into the Drawer in her Desk and pulled out his favourite Toy, his Tug Of War Rope. Therese played with Varco until Jack came into the Office. Jack was About Six Foot with Brown Hair and Brown Eyes, he was wearing the same Uniform as Therese, except he wasn't a K9 Officer. 

"Hardly Working I see Belivet." Jack Joked. 

"We all need to relax once in a while Jack. We can't all be such a Stiff like yourself." Therese Joked back. 

"You heading back to your Parents Tonight?" 

"Yeah, I'm hoping to move out in a Couple of Months." 

"Well Phil and I have an extra Room in our Place if you need a Place to stay?" 

Therese's Parents were hard People to get along with, they were usually very Critical of her and that Affected Therese with her Relationships. They became even more Critical of her when they found out that she had broken it off with Richard a few Months prior. They loved Richard no matter how much he didn't make Therese Happy. He was never really a Bad Guy, he just never made her Happy. 

"Thanks, I'll keep that in Mind." 

Jack and Therese heard their Names being called by Dannie, Dannie was an Officer and was just Over Six Foot with Short Black Hair and Brown Eyes. 

"Belivet! Taft! Let's Go!!" Dannie shouted urgently. "Domestic Violence, let's go now." 

Therese, Varco and Jack ran to Therese's Car. Varco was quickly put into the Back before Jack drove. Therese began to Radio to Dannie for Information. 

"We need more Information now." Therese demanded. 

"Domestic Violence at 101 Gramercy, Man and Woman with Possible Child involved. Will Update as soon as I get more Information." 

"It always makes me feel Sick when I hear there's a Child involved." Jack said to Therese. 

"A Child has no Place being in the Middle of any Domestic Dispute no matter how much the Parents get them involved." 

"McElroy to Belivet, come in." Dannie demanded. 

"Go ahead." Therese said. 

"Gunfire was heard in the Background of the Call, where are you?" Dannie asked. 

"Right around the Corner." Therese said. 

"I'm here, follow Hester and I up." 

Officer Lorelai Hester worked alongside Dannie, she was Taller than Therese with Short Red Hair, Blue Eyes and in her Forties. Once Jack and Therese arrived, Therese took Varco out and ran after Jack. Therese and Varco ran up the Stairs of the Apartment Blocks until she saw Dannie, Lorelai and Jack holding out their Guns. 

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." Jack Shouted. 

Silence followed Jack's demand so Dannie kicked open the Door. In the Apartment Stood a Man, wearing a Black Tuxedo with a White Shirt, Brown Eyes and Black Sleeked Hair. pointing a Gun to a Woman in a Black Dress. Once Therese entered the Room all she could notice was this Woman. The way her Fair, Sandy, Messy Blonde Curls reached the end of her Neck. The way her Icy Blue Eyes had a Frightened Look that highlighted her Boastful Cheekbones that were covered in smeared Make Up. Her Sultry Lips was lightly covered in Deep Red Lipstick, while her Dress highlighted the Curvature of her Breasts. Her Dress lightly flowed to the end of her Knees. The Apartment was Small, it had Living Room in the Middle with a Three Seated White Couch looking at a Flat Screen TV. The Kitchen was to the Left while their Bedrooms were on the Right. The Floors were Wooden, the Walls were White and the Bathroom was down the end of the Hallway. Therese was in a Daze looking at this Woman but it was Varco's Barking brought her Back. 

"BELIVET GET IN HERE!!" Dannie demanded. 

Therese had not realised that she was standing in the Doorway while Jack, Dannie and Lorelai were already gone in. 

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!!" Lorelai shouted at the Man. 

"GET THAT DOG AWAY!!" The Man demanded. 

"When you put the Gun down, we will take the Dog away." Therese said as she tried to reason with the Man. 

"If you don't then we will shoot." Dannie said. 

"I can't, she took my Child away from me." The Man said. 

He had a look of Determination in his Eyes. 

"If you shoot then she will lose both of her Parents." Therese said. "Where is the Child?" 

"I don't know, she ran when I pulled out the Gun." The Man said. 

"Harge please." The Woman Pleaded. "If you put the Gun down then I will tell the Courts to give you Joint Custody." 

The Woman's Voice made Therese's Heart Race more, Varcos Barking began to annoy Harge more. 

"CAN THAT DOG SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Harge Screamed. 

"No! Now put the Gun down!" Therese demanded. 

"Please do as they say Harge, Rindy will lose her Father if you shoot." The Woman Cried. 

Harge took a few Deep Breaths and eventually set down the Gun to his Right. Dannie kicked it over to his Side. The Woman sat against the Couch trying to catch her Breath. Dannie and Phil both took down Harge, while Lorelai took the Woman to the Side while Varco and Therese searched around the Apartment. As Therese searched Rindy's Room she heard a Nervous crying coming from underneath the Bed. Varco scratched at the end of the Bed until Therese pulled up the end of the Covers to reveal Rindy. She had Chin Length Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, was wearing Pink Pyjamas and was clutching to her Brown Teddy Bear. 

"It's alright Sweetheart, Varco won't hurt you. You're safe now." Therese said as she bent down to help Rindy out. 

"No." Rindy Cried out. 

Rindy refused to come out from underneath, she continued to Cry. The Woman ran through Rindy's Door, Crying when she saw her Daughter. Therese saw The Woman and pulled Varco aside. 

"Oh my Darling." The Woman Cried as she lifted her Daughter into her Arms and held her tightly. "It's ok, it's all over now. He won't hurt us." 

The Woman opened her Eyes to see Therese giving Varco a Rub on the Head. Carol had not noticed Therese when she came in but found it strange that she didn't. Therese was never like any other Woman that Carol had ever seen. Therese was Beautiful to her and she wanted to Talk to her but her Daughter was her first priority. 

"Carol?" A Woman called out from the Living Room. 

The Woman was Abby, Carols Best Friend. Therese instantly locked Eyes with Carol as her name was called. They couldn't look away until Abby barged into the Room. Abby was wearing Black Jeans and a Purple T-Shirt, she had Wine Red Wavy Hair that went to her Chin. 

"Abby, oh my God." Carol said as Abby ran to her for a Hug. 

Therese decided to give them Privacy so she took Varco into the living room and saw that Jack, Dannie and Harge had already left. Lorelai was still there, waiting to get more Information from Carol and Rindy so she called them in. Lorelai gathered more Information from Carol, Therese leaned against the Wall as Rindy slowly Walked over to her. 

"What is his name?" Rindy asked as she looked at Varco. 

"Varco but you can't pet him now. He's a Working Dog." 

"Oh, what does he do?" 

"He sniffs out Bad Things and helps us find Bad Guys." 

Lorelai Walked over to Rindy. 

"Excuse me Rindy, can I ask you a Couple of Questions?" Lorelai asked. 

"Yes." Rindy said as she took Lorelai's Hand. 

Abby took Carol over to the Kitchen and began to make them Coffee. 

"Would you like a Coffee?" Abby asked Therese. 

"No thank you." Therese replied. 

"Oh Abby." Carol Cried out but tried to keep as Quiet as she can as to not worry Rindy. "He just came at me, as much as I have you and Rindy, I've never felt so alone." 

Carol didn't know that Therese could hear her Heartbreaking Words. Therese almost Cried but she had to keep Professional. Lorelai finished up with Rindy so Therese and herself knew it was time to go. Therese took out her Flip Up phone to see a Text Message from her Mother. 

_Can you stay at Jack's tonight?_

_Your Father and I need some time alone._

_\- Mom_

Therese gave Jack a Message and he confirmed that she could stay. 

_See you tomorrow then._

_\- T_

Before Therese left, she looked back at Carol who had her Head in her Hands while Abby was holding Rindy. Therese knew she couldn't Talk to Carol but as much as she didn't want to leave but she knew she had too. Lorelai, Varco and Therese were on their way back to their Offices when Therese had an Idea. The Idea was that she would Write a Letter to Carol in hopes to get to Talk to her. Something Inside told her that she should. Jack and Dannie had already booked Harge in for the Night. Therese had Taken an Envelope, Pen and Paper from her Desk and was going to wait until tomorrow to Write it. Therese, Varco, Jack, Dannie and Lorelai had all Clocked out. Jack drove Therese and Varco to his Place, for some reason she felt Safer with Jack and Phil than with her own Parents. 


	2. Fidgety

Therese,  Varco and Jack pulled into Jack's Driveway. Phil was a Restaurant Owner and he was due Home soon. Therese always had an Extra Pair of Clothes in her Car for Emergencies, Varco happily jumped out of the Car when Therese took him out. Therese, Varco and Jack Walked up Jack's Driveway and into his Home. Jack's Home had Grey Walls, a Staircase on the  Left and the Kitchen on the Right. The Kitchen was Long with Brown Tables and Chairs as soon as you go in and they were seated near the Window. The Kitchen had a Hot Press on the Left along with Light Brown Wooden Cupboards while the Stainless-Steel Cooker, Oven, Sink, Refrigerator and Freezer were on the Right. Therese was a Sliding Door at the end of the Kitchen that led to their Conservatory. Their Conservatory was mostly Glass with Grey Tiles. It had One Singular Black Chair with another Three Seated Chair. At the end of Jack's Hallway on the Left was Jack's Living Room, it had One Reclining Corner Couch on the end of the Left and it Faced the Flat Screen TV hanging on the Right Corner of the Wall. The Floor was Wooden. Therese Walked up the Wooden Stairs to the Spare Room. The Room was White with a White Double Bed, a Brown Wardrobe and Grey, shut out Curtains. Jack had Frozen Pizzas to taken out after himself and Therese got dressed into their Pyjamas. Therese had gotten dressed into her red Pyjamas while Jack had changed into his Brown Pyjamas, Therese had taken Varco's Vest  off of him and he began to Walk around Jack's House. Therese had gone to the Kitchen to see Jack putting the Frozen Pizzas into the Oven. 

"I am so  Hungry, I didn't have much to eat all Day." Jack said . 

"I know, it was so busy. I can't wait to Sleep Tonight." 

"I think I Bruised my Leg, I took a bit of a Fall earlier." 

"You mean when that Drug Dealer barely Punched you as you took him down?" Therese asked as she Laughed. 

" .... Maybe ." Jack said as he Laughed and gave Therese a Playful Side Glare. "I have to say though, you and Varco make an Amazing Duo." 

Jack and Therese sat down in the Conservatory, side by side, looking out onto Jack's Back Garden. 

"I'm really Lucky to have Varco, just like you're really lucky to have Phil." 

Phil and Jack have been together for  almost Three Years, almost  at the same time that they have known Therese. 

"I am, do you have your Eye on anyone?" 

" .... No. " Therese said as she Blushed . 

Jack noticed her Blushing. 

" Yes, there is, tell me who he is." 

Therese took a Deep Breath . 

"I'm not attracted to Guys and I only just met her." 

"Therese.... I always knew. I could just tell and I love you either way.  Anyway, who is she?" Jack asked. 

"I love you too and her name is.... Carol." 

"Carol, I like that name. Wait! Carol's the name of that Woman we just saved! Therese, you can't do that, you could lose your Job." 

"I know but she's the most Beautiful Woman that I've ever seen." 

"Well would she be worth losing your Job over?"

"To be honest, when Varco Retires, I think I might go too?" Therese wondered.

"Are you sure? I thought you liked it here?" Jack asked with concern. 

"I do. I love every Minute of it but  I think I got all I can get out of it." 

" Well, if you do decide to leave then I'll miss you."

" Oh, I'll miss you Guys too."

"Is that Ms. Therese that I hear?" Phil asked from the Kitchen.

Neither Jack nor Therese heard him come in. Phil was Jack's Height,  smoothed over Brown Hair with Hazel Eyes and was wearing a  Navy-Blue Jumper with Brown Pants. 

"Yes Phil, it's me." Therese said as she ran up to Hug Phil.

"Jack Messaged me you were staying here Tonight."

"Yeah, if that's ok with you?" 

Phil decided to be over Dramatic with his Answer.

"No! Never! I hate you! You must never set Foot in my House again!" 

Therese,  Jack and Phil burst out Laughing. 

" Well, I may never come back then." Therese Laughed out.

"How was Work Babe?" Jack asked as he gave Phil a Kiss. 

"Tiring, I nearly ended up having a Fist Fight with the Waiter because he kept putting Bread Sticks in his Pants instead of the Pocket in the Apron so.... I fired him." 

"Next time you should have a Fist Fight because then we can get called and witness the Fight." Therese Joked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Cop? You're not supposed to be condoning this." Phil said. 

"Don't tell me how to do my Job." Therese Laughed. 

Phil went Upstairs to get changed into his Black Pyjamas.

" So, what did you Guys do at Work today?" Phil asked as he and Varco walked into the Kitchen.

"Took down a Drug Dealer, Shoplifter, Drunken Fights and a Domestic Dispute." Jack said as he was taking the Pizza out of the Oven. 

Therese began to help Phil set the Table.

" Yeah, and I met the most Beautiful Woman ever." Therese said.

Phil was a little shocked at Therese's statement. 

"Well that unexpected. Please tell me about her though." Phil said.

Therese,  Jack and Phil sat down at the Table while Therese told Phil of Carol. Varco laid down by Therese.

"It looks like he'll never leave your Side." Jack said while referring to Varco.

"I hope to never leave his either. What I'm hoping to happen within the next Couple of Months is get my own Place and Adopt Varco if I'm allowed." 

"Do your Parents know?" Phil asked.

"No, they'd try and Control everything. I just wish I could Talk to them. I haven't even told them that I'm Gay." Therese said while feeling a bit down because of that Statement. 

" Well, you know you always have jack, Dannie and I. We'll always be there for you." Phil said.

"I'll always be there for Guys also." 

Varco laid his Head on Therese's Lap as Therese finished her last Slice of Pizza and began to  Whine, Therese knew what he was Whining about. Therese took Varco out Jack and Phil's Back Garden to leave him do his Business. Therese cleaned up after him, then went back inside to see Jack and Phil cleaning up. For the next Couple of Hours Therese and Varco, Jack and Phil cuddled up on the Couch and watched 'It's A Wonderful Life.' After the Movie, Therese let Varco out, had a Shower and went back to her Room to see Varco on the Bed, almost Sleeping. Therese tried to not disturb him so she Walked quietly around the Room and got dressed. Jack and Phil had a Spare Hairdryer in their Room so Therese began to use that. On her way back to her Room, Jack and Phil came up the Stairs. 

"We're all locked up and going to head to Bed." Jack said. 

"Alright, goodnight. I love you guys." Therese said as she Hugged Phil and Jack.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Phil said.

"Sweet Dreams, I love you too." Jack said.

Therese,  Jack and Phil went into their Rooms. Varco had now Laid down on the Floor beside  Therese's Bed so Therese tuned on the Main Light, took the Pen and Paper out of her Bag, took out a Spare Book to help and Laid against the Brown Headboard. Therese sat there for a few Minutes, not knowing what to say and eventually Wrote without a Problem.

_ Dear Carol, _

_ My name is Therese and I am the Cop who helped you out today. _

_ I hope you  _ _ don't _ _ find this weird but I overheard you saying that  _ _ you've _ _ never felt more alone.  _

_ I just want you to know that you are never alone.  _

_ I can see that you care very much for your Daughter and hopefully we can sort out your Problem.  _

_ If you need to Talk,  _ _ I'm _ _ available. My Friends Address is 8 Sanctuary Road, New York.  _

_ I  _ _ can't _ _ give you my Work Address as I could lose my Job if my Boss ever found out that I have contacted you.  _

_ My Parents would also tell my Boss if they ever found out. _

_ All the best, _

_ Therese. _


	3. At What Cost?

It was a Few Weeks since the Incident that Carol had decided to return to her Apartment. She and Rindy had been staying at Abby's with Abby's Girlfriend Genevieve (Gen). Gen was Abby's Height, With Short Red Hair and Blue Eyes. Carol was  very nervous to return to her Apartment in case that Harge would show but she knew she had to get a Couple of things. Harge was staying at his Parents until the Court Date. Carol got dressed into her Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Blue Cardigan. Rindy was at School when Carol decided to leave, Rindy was always asking Carol to not go back to the Apartment in case her Father was there. Harge had been trying to  get in Contact with Rindy over the last few Weeks but he was given an Order to stay away from her and Carol until the Trial. Abby and Genevieve were at Work so Carol took this as an Opportunity to go back to her Apartment. Gen had given Carol Keys to her Grey Toyota Corolla. Carol nervously  drove to her Apartment, constantly on the Lookout for Harge. Carol parked the Car and made her way to the Apartment. Carol opened the Door and looked around at the mess that was never cleaned up. Carol  immediately Walked to her Room to gather some the rest of her Clothes that she began to pack into her Bag, she  didn't even know that there was Post that was on the Floor. Carol felt sick to her Stomach being back in the apartment so she wanted to get out as soon as possible. Just as she was about to leave, something caught her Eye. Carol bent down to pick up the Post, she saw her name on the back of a Red Envelope and felt Butterflies in her Stomach. As she was about to open it, her Cell Phone rang. 

"Hello?" Carol asked.

"Mrs. Aird, this is Principal Hudson. Rindy is complaining of a Headache and Stomach Ache, is there  any way that you can  come and get her?" 

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in about Fifteen Minutes."

Carol quickly gathered everything and headed out the Door,  still keeping a watchful Eye out for Harge. Carol hopped into the Car and drove to get Rindy. Rindy had been having a Tough Time at School since her  Parents' Divorce last Year, the Teachers were keeping an Eye out on her but nothing seemed to be working. Carol arrived at Rindy's School, she began to Walk to the Door and Principal Hudson came to the Door. Principal Hudson was wearing a Blue Suit, in his late Fifties, had Brown Skin and Grey Beard. 

"Hello Ms. Aird, can I see you in my Office for a Moment?" Principal Hudson asked. 

"Yes Tom, of course. Also, please call me Carol." 

Carol walked into the Office, it had Grey Walls with Pictures of Past Pupils on the Walls. It had a Brown Desk in the Middle with Two Grey Filing Cabinets on each side of the Room. Carol sat on one Side of the Desk while Principal Hudson sat on the other. 

"Carol, I did call you here to collect Rindy but I need to tell you how she's doing." 

"Has she done anything bad?" 

"No, she is one of our most  well-behaved Students but she is Failing in a lot of her Classes. Unfortunately,  that's not the only problem. Rindy is experiencing some problems with other Classmates, they have been calling her names and picking on her because of your Divorce. Has Rindy ever said anything like that to you?" 

Hearing those Words made Carols Stomach sink.

"No." Carol said with shame. "Only with the fact that she was having Trouble with some Subjects but that's it." 

"We think that she might have to speak to a School Counsellor, we have made the Classmates Parents aware but this has been happening only the  Past week."

"I will have a Talk with her today and see what she says." 

" Well, you have my Number in case you decide to go through with Counselling. Rindy is in the Nurse's Office." 

Carol knew just where to  go, she made her way down the Hallway to the Nurse's Office. She knocked on the Nurse's Door and saw Rindy sipping a Glass of Water. Rindy was wearing a Brown T-Shirt with a Grey Skirt that went down passed her Knees. Nurse Angel was right next to her. Nurse Angel was in her Early Twenties with Tanned Skin, Long Brown Hair and was wearing a White Nurse's Suit. 

"Hi Mommy." Rindy Quietly said. 

"Hi Baby, what happened today?" Carol asked as she picked her up.

"I'm Sick."

"She really is." Nurse Angel said. "Her Fever is 101 and she threw up in the Bathroom about five Minutes ago." 

"Ok, thank you."

Carol picked up Rindy's pink Backpack and left. She put Rindy into the Backseat of her Car and began to Drive back to Abby's. Rindy noticed her Clothes in the front of her Seat.

"Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"Yes Baby?" 

"Where did you go today?" 

Carol knew that she  couldn't lie to Rindy. 

"I went back to the Apartment today to get us more Clothes.  Don't worry Darling, I was extra safe. I promise."

"What if Daddy turned up?"

"I wouldn't have let him do anything." 

Carol turned up to Abby's House and helped Rindy out of the Car.

"Can I have some Medicine Mommy?" 

"Of course, I'll put you right to Bed first and then I'll give you something." 

Abby and Gen's House had a Big Front Garden and a Driveway. Her House was Brown Bricks with Cream  Coloured Walls. As you go in her Hallway, her Kitchen is to the Left. Her Kitchen had Brown Cupboards on the Right with a Stainless-Steel Oven, Refrigerator, Freezer and a Microwave on the Left as you go in the Door. Further down the Kitchen was her Brown Table and Chairs. On the Right Side of the Hallway was Abby and Gen's Living Room that had Two Brown Three Seated Chairs that faced a Fireplace. The TV was hanging up above the Fireplace and right in front of the Couches was a Red Rug and Black Coffee Table. As you go up the Wooden Stairs at the end of the Hallway, there are Two Bedrooms, a Hot  Press and a Bathroom. Abby and Gen's Room was on the Left, it had a Purple Double Bed in the Middle, a Brown Wardrobe and Night Stand on either Side. Their Bedroom had an En-Suite. Across from their Bedroom was the Spare Room that Carol and Rindy were sharing. Their Double Bed is Cream Coloured with a Brown Wardrobe and Night Stand on either Side. Carol carried Rindy up to be, she got her dressed into her Pink Pyjamas and Laid her down in Bed. Carol made Rindy some Toast, Water, Medicine and brought her up a Bucket. Rindy sat up in her Bed and began to lightly eat her Toast and Drink her Water. 

"Thank  you Mommy ." 

"You're welcome Baby. Now Rindy, Mr. Hudson had a Talk with me and he said that your Classmates are calling you Names. I need you to know that you can Talk to me, are they picking on you?" Carol asked.

"Yes, but only recently." 

"Why didn't you say so?" 

"I was scared."

"Of what?" 

"I don't know." 

Carol took Rindy in her Arms.

" Well, you should never be scared, you're the  bravest Girl that I know and you can do anything that you want."

Carol felt Rindy getting Sleepy so she gave her Medicine, Kissed her on the Head and tucked her into Bed. Carol Walked Downstairs to the Kitchen to read through the Letters that she had brought in. As she sat down at the Kitchen Table, she realised that they were mostly Bills until she saw Therese's Letter. She read through the Letter with Attention to detail as she got Butterflies in her Stomach. She ran her Fingers slowly through the Letter as her Heart Raced in Expectancy for something to come out of this. She decided to follow her Instinct and Write to her back. She found a Blank Page, Envelope and Pen, she then sat back down and began to Write.

_Dearest Therese,_

_I have never forgotten your Face since that Day._

_Your Letter has lifted my Mood._

_I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to you but I haven't been to the Apartment since that Night._

_Rindy and I left with my Friend Abby that Night._

_I would love to continue Talking to you if it doesn't cost you your Job._

_That wouldn't be fair to you._

_Rindy isn't feeling very well at the Moment and I've been keeping busy at Work._

_I Work at Art's Furniture Store with Abby._

_I do hope to keep Talking to you and love to hear from you soon._

_Carol! X_

After a few Minutes of rereading the Letter and looking for a Stamp, Carol was eventually able to Post her Letter in the Postbox across the Street. Gen Walked up the Driveway the same time as Carol. Gen worked as a Waitress in a Restaurant about Fifteen Minutes away from her Home. Gen was wearing a Black Shirt with a Black Pants. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gen asked Carol.

"I think I feel a little better today, although Rindy is very Sick. She had to come Home early from School so I gave her Medicine and put her to Bed. How was Work?" 

"Good, we had a good Day today but we weren't that busy, that's why some of us were able to leave a bit early. Abby should be Home soon too." 

"We've been so busy these last few Weeks, I was hoping that we can have a Girly Night Tonight?"

"I would love that."


	4. Family Affairs

Therese worked hard the last few Days and eventually herself and Varco had a Day off. Therese's House had no Front Garden but had a Back Garden that was just Grass with a Brown Fence all around it and  Varcos Kennel. Her house was made of Red Bricks and the Inside Walls were White. The Stairs were Wooden and on the Right Side while the Living Room was on the Left. The Living Room had a Wooden Floor and Two  Two Seated Brown Couches on the Right. The TV was in front of the Couches and was hanging on the Chimney. The Kitchen was towards the end of the Hallway. The Kitchen was fitted with a Stainless-Steel Oven, Microwave, Refrigerator and Freezer on the Left. They had Square Brown Table and Chairs on the Right that was just underneath a Window. When you go up the Stairs there, the Bathroom is right ahead, it was fitted with a Shower/Bath and a Toilet. On the Left was Therese's Bedroom, she had a Queen-Sized Red Bed. She had a Brown Wardrobe to the Right of the Bed and a Desk on the Left of the Bed underneath her Window with Red Curtains. In between the Bathroom and the Bedroom was the Hot Press. Therese's Parents Room was right across from hers. They had a King-Sized White Bed and Brown Wardrobe on the Left and a White Night Stand on the Right. They also had Grey Curtains. With her Parents working until this Evening, Therese had the House to herself. Therese was wearing her Black Jeans, Pink T-Shirt and Black Boots. After she finished cleaning, she got Varco ready for a Walk.

"Hey Therese." Jack said as he Walked up Therese's Driveway.

Jack was wearing a Red T-Shirt and Blue Jeans. 

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Nothing, just this Letter came for you. Who's it from?"

Jack handed Therese the Red Envelope. 

"I don't know." Therese said as she Smiled and Lied. "Thanks, I'll come back for it later."

Therese handed Varco to Jack and put the Letter on the Kitchen Table.

"I know you're Lying." Jack teased her as Therese locked her Door. "Who's it from?"

"Promise you won't tell?" Therese asked as she took Varco from Jack and began to Walk.

"I swear."

"Well I hope it's from Carol. I've Contacted her."

"You what? Therese, you can't do that." 

"Jack, you should've heard her. She felt so alone and I just know that if I didn't at least try then I know I would regret not doing it."

"I know Therese but you could lose your Job."

"That's why you can't tell anyone, please?"

Jack took a Couple of Seconds to think. 

"Oh alright."

Jack, Therese and Varco Walked for about Two Hours so they Talked for the entire time. It was almost Dinner Time when Therese decided to Walk Home, she Walked Jack back to his Place and then Walked back to hers with Varco. She saw that her Mother was Home. Therese Walked in her House to see her Mother in the Kitchen, Chopping up the rest of the Vegetables for Dinner. Therese's Mom, Daisy, had Shoulder Length Black Hair that was Tied back and was wearing a Blue T-Shirt and Black Jeans. She was in her Fifties. She had a Heart Shaped Face that was highlighted by her Rosy Cheeks, Baby Blue Eyes and a Pale Complexion. 

"Hi Honey." Daisy said not looking up from the Vegetables. "Where have you been?"

"Just out with Jack. How was Work?"

"It was fine, got yelled at by my Boss today though." 

"Why?"

"I don't know. The Computer was running Slow and I got Shouted at. You better take that Mutt Outside." 

"He's not a Mutt Mom but I'll put him Out for now."

"For the rest of the Night. I hate having him inside of the House."

"Why? He doesn't do anything."

"It's because I said so. When you find a Husband, you better get used to taking Orders." 

Daisy's Words stung Therese but she never let it show. Therese felt like she could never really Talk to her Parents, she often tried but it usually failed. Instead of just Talking to her Mom, Therese just put Varco out on a Cold Night.

"I'm sorry Varco. I'm sure she didn't mean it. She just doesn't understand that you're more than a Dog to me. You're my Best Friend but unfortunately Rules are Rules. When we get our own Place, you'll never have to stay Outside. Just you wait, it'll be you, me and maybe my Partner and a Child for you to Play with. I love you Buddy." Therese said. 

Varco could only Bark at her as he Walked inside his Brown Kennel, he wasn't even allowed to have a Bed for himself but he loved Therese for what she was giving him. Therese Walked back inside her House.

"Can you Peel the Potatoes for me Honey?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Therese said as she began to do as her Mother asked.

"So how is Jack?" 

"He's doing good." 

"How's his "Roommate"." 

"Phil is not his Roommate Mom. You know that."

"Well I'm going to call him that because I don't agree with that Lifestyle."

"Why not?" Therese asked while annoyed. 

"You know why. It's God's Abomination." 

"God's Saying is Love thy Neighbour. I believe in Love! Phil and Jack are in Love and that's all there is to it!" Therese Snapped.

"Therese! What has happened to you? You're not the Little Girl we Adopted anymore!" 

Therese took a Deep Breath. Therese knew that her Mother would always get her way when she threw the Adoption Story in her Face. Therese was left at an Orphanage when she was Eight and Adopted when she was Ten. Her Adopted Parents couldn't have any Children.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see the Big Issue with it. They're not hurting anyone and they're my Best Friends. It just hurts when you don't support them."

"Well it hurts me when you don't support God."

Therese knew better than to argue with her Mother so she tried to change the Subject.

"Where is the Letter that I put on the Table?"

"I put it up to your Room."

"Thanks."

Therese and her Mom finished preparing the Dinner and began to prepare the Table when her Father, Augustus, Walked in. Her Father was in his Fifties, had Grey hair and a Grey Stubble. He had Tanned Skin, Brown Eyes and a Round Face. He was Dressed in a Black Cardigan and Brown Pants.

"How's my Baby Girl doing today?" Augustus asked. 

"Which one?" Daisy Joked as she Kissed him.

"My Daughter obviously." Augustus said as he went over to Hug Therese.

"Hi Dad." Therese said as she Hugged him back.

"She's fine." Daisy answered for her. "She was Talking about the Gays again today." 

"Now Pumpkin." Augustus said as he Faced Therese. "We are all put on this Earth to do God's Work and if God said 'Homosexuality is Wrong' then it must be. You are a Child of God, we can be Friends with Gay People but that's it." 

Therese held back her Tears. 

"Yes Dad." 


	5. Killing For Some Affection

Therese's main Feelings around her Parents were usually Awkward and Uncomfortable when she started figuring out that she liked Girls. She tried her best to cover up her Sexuality but sometimes she just wasn't able to hide them. 

"What time do you have to get up for Work tomorrow Honey?" Daisy asked Therese as she ate her Dinner. 

"I have Work at Six so I'll probably be up at Four Thirty. I'll be Heading out to Play with Varco and then for a Bath soon." 

"That's quite early to be getting up." Augustus said. 

"I know but it's what I have to do." Therese shrugged. 

"Maybe you should try and do something more Productive with your Life?" Daisy wondered. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Therese asked. 

"Well you make about Sixty Five Thousand a Year and the average House Costs Two Hundred and Twenty Six Thousand to Buy." Daisy said as she began to get Snarky. "The average Mortgage Costs is One Thousand Two Hundred and Seventy Five. Also with your Mutt Costing so much, how are you going to afford all of that?" 

"Well I wanted to be a Professional Photographer but you had to have your say in that." Therese said as she began to Boil over. "They make over Seventy Thousand a Year. I have been saving up on my Odd Jobs growing up since I was Fourteen, I didn't go to College to be a Photographer because I wanted to have a Job where I thought that you could at least be the least bit Proud of me. Also, Varcos not a Mutt, he's my Best Friend who treats me with more Respect than you do." 

Therese got up and stormed Outside to Varco. 

"Maybe you overstepped it this time?" Augustus wondered. 

"She needs to know where she stands Gus. I am her Mother, I need to teach her how to live a proper Life." 

Therese had Tears going out to Varco and as it was a Dry Night, she sat next to him. He placed his Head on her Lap as he sensed that she was Upset. Therese began to rub his Head. 

"Someday.... Someday Varco, we will have our own Place. We won't be put down or Judged and we can love who we want too. I just don't know if my Parents will be there, I really want them to but I don't know if I can live with them anymore." 

Varco let out a little Whine. Therese felt like she couldn't let Varco be Sad so she reached into his Kennel and got out his favourite Tennis Ball. She Played Fetch with him for about an Hour until she felt that he got Tired so she put him to Bed. Therese saw that her Parents were still in the Kitchen so she Walked right passed them without making Eye Contact. She began to Run a Bath for herself and went into her Bedroom. She saw Carols Letter on the Bed so she sat on the edge of the Bed and began to read it. She ran her Hand through the Letter and her Heart Raced. The Noise of the Water running made Therese snap out of her Dream. She undressed herself and took the Towel from the Side of her Bed. She Walked into the Bathroom, turned off the Water and got into the Bath. 

"I don't know what to say Daisy, I mean she's her own Person." Gus said as they both Walked up the Stairs unknowingly that Therese could hear them.

"Yes but it's our Job to guide her. She needs Guidance, I hope Danny, Phil and Jack are not putting these Ideas in their Heads. I swear that she will have to stop seeing them."

"We can't make her stop seeing her Friends, even if they have different Beliefs. She needs them."

"No! She needs us! Why can't you see that?" 

"I do see it but we can't deprive her of Friends. We just have to calmly Talk to her." 

"She's breaking our Hearts." Daisy said as she gave Gus a Hug.

"I know, I think I should go and Talk to her Tonight." 

"Oh my God." Therese whispered Quietly to herself.

Therese couldn't hide the Tears that were Showing. It made her very Upset that her Parents would think that way. It made her a little Happy that her Dad would not try and keep her from her Friends but still never understood why they were the way that they were. Therese could hear her Parents Walk around for the last Half an Hour and when they stopped, that's when she took the Opportunity to Walk quickly to her Room dressed in her Towel. Therese quickly dried herself and put on her Black Onesie. She began to dry off her Hair when her Father came into her Room. 

"Can we Talk?" Gus asked after Therese dried her Hair. 

"Yeah." Therese said as she sat at the Top of her Bed with her Legs crossed. "Dad, I overheard everything you and Mom said Outside the Bathroom, I was in the Bath."

"Oh, I thought you were in your Room then. Listen, you have to know that your Mom loves you very much, she's just not very good at showing it."

"I mean, I love her too but it's only because she's my Mom. I don't like the way you both think of Jack and Phil. They're my Friends."

"I know but that doesn't mean that God loves them."

"If God didn't love them, he wouldn't have created them. I just can't believe my Parents ever had a Hateful Heart for People that they don't even know." 

Upon hearing what Therese just said, Gus began to get Angry. 

"Therese, we took you in when your Parents didn't you, not even when the Nuns at the Orphanage wanted you and this is the thanks we get for instead of leaving you to fend for yourself? You're being so ungrateful. Besides, you're just a Child, what do you know about Love?" 

"I'm Twenty One and I know I didn't Love Richard and you Guys didn't support me when I broke it off."

"He was perfect for you and if you really wanted to start acting like an Adult you'd take off that stupid Onesie, get a Partner and settle down." 

"I was not put on this Earth just to Obey Men, have Children and not make anything of myself. I don't want to Talk to you anymore. Can you please leave?" 

"Fine."

Gus left very Angrily and slammed her Door. Therese held her Stomach trying to catch her Breath. She grabbed her Phone sand began to Text Jack. 

_Hey Jack,_

_Please Text me back when you can._

_I can't Ring you now as my Parents will be able to hear me._

_I can hear them arguing about me now._

_\- T_

_What's up?_

_\- Jack_

_I need to move out soon._

_Is it ok if Varco and I move in with you and Phil for a while?_

_\- T_

_Of course._

_We're always here for you._

_\- Jack_

Therese looked around her Room and found a Pen and Paper, then she began to Write to Carol.

_Dear Carol,_

_I'm glad that you enjoyed my Letter._

_I understand that it's hard for you to return back to the Apartment,_

_So it doesn't matter how long these Letters get to me._

_I hope that you and Rindy are safe and I'm glad that you are staying in Abby's._

_I'm leaving my own House to live with my Friends for a while._

_I think I know Art's Furniture Store? I'm sure my Parents have been there._

_Please Write back when you can._

_\- Therese_


	6. Right Choices?

Therese had moved into Jack's and Phil's Place but not without a Fight from her Parents. Daisy had decided that Therese should not have Contact with her Parents but Gus did not agree to that. Her Parents were obviously hurt but Therese couldn't live with all of that Negativity anymore so she decided to try and take the Future into her own Hands. Varco was more than Happy to start Sleeping indoors. Therese, Varco and Jack just came Home from a long Shift to find Phil had already made them Dinner. Phil was wearing a Black Jeans and Black T-Shirt. 

"It smells delicious Babe." Jack said as he gave Phil a Kiss. 

"What are we having?" Therese asked.

"Chicken and Chorizo Jambalaya. It's almost done so start grabbing Plates." Phil said. "Oh and Therese another Letter came for you today. I put it on your Bed for you."

"Thanks Phil." Therese said as she took off Varcos Uniform. 

Therese put Varcos Uniform into her Bedroom and then saw the Red Envelope on her Bed. She decided to not open it until later. Therese made her way back down to Phil, Jack and Varco. 

"I got your Dinner up Therese." Jack said as Phil was getting the Drinks.

"You Guys are too much." Therese said Happily.

"It's not much at all. We love to have you around. Have you Talked to your Mom yet?" Jack asked.

"Not since I moved out last Week. To be honest, I think I'll be glad to not talk to her for a while." Therese said as she sat down at the Table.

Phil gave Therese and Jack their Waters, then sat down with them for Dinner.

"What about your Dad?" Phil asked.

"He Messaged me to come back a Couple of Days ago but I just said 'No'. He hasn't Messaged me since then."

"Well we're glad that you could get out of there." Jack said.

"Me too but...." Therese started. 

"Yes?" Phil asked. 

"I'm just wondering if I made the right choice." Therese wondered. 

"We think you did. Your Mother is constantly undermining you, belittling you and bullying you. Your Father just stood back and did nothing. We think you're better off without them. We know you're hurting but you're so better off right now." Jack said.

"You're right Jack. I love you guys so much." Therese said. 

"We love you too." Phil replied. 

Varco came over and contently laid his Head on Therese's Lap. 

"Yes Varco, I love you too." Therese said as she rubbed his Head. 

"How long has he got left until Retirement?" Phil asked.

"Only a Couple of Months left. If I can get a Photography Job then I'll be going too. I hope I can keep Varco." Therese said.

"What about the rest of your Life?" Jack asked. 

"Well maybe one Day be Married to the Woman of my Dreams. We'll have a House of our own, I'm not sure about Kids but I know that I want you Guys, Danny and Varco there by my Side. What about you Guys?" Therese asked.

"Well we are hoping to get a bigger Place one Day. Maybe after we're Married?" Phil wondered.

"When will that be?" Therese teased. 

"We've only being going out a few Months." Jack Laughed. "Let's give it a while."

"Yeah, it's not like you moved in Two Weeks after getting together." Therese Laughed.

"Yes but at least we have somebody." Phil Joked. 

"Oh now! That was a Low Blow!" Therese Laughed.

"Speaking of, have you thought about meeting up with Carol?" Jack asked. 

"I've thought about it but I've never asked her. I'm scared but I really want to do it." Therese said as she gave some of her Leftovers to Varco.

"Why are you afraid?" Phil asked. 

"I'm afraid that if my Boss found out that he would fire me. I'm not sure if it's illegal but it's frowned upon to get romantically involved with a Victim. I'm afraid then I won't get Varco anymore."

"I'm sure you will get him." Phil said as he, Jack and Therese began to clean up after themselves. "I better go up for my Shower." 

"Enjoy Babe." Jack said as he gave Phil a Kiss. 

Therese let Varco out for a little bit and then took him in for the Night. 

"I'm so looking forward to my Day off tomorrow." Therese said to Jack.

"You're so lucky. I feel like I need it. I'm Exhausted. Mine is in a few Days." Jack said. 

"Then I'll be complaining in a few Days." Therese Joked. 

"Phil is out of the Shower. I'll go in for mine now." Jack said as he left the Kitchen.

Therese and Varco went up to their Room. Therese sat on the edge of her Bed then picked up the Letter and Varco laid on the Floor. Therese began to read the Letter. 

_Dearest Therese,_

_You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to these Letters._

_Rindy is still thinking of your Dog._

_34 St. Lucas Road is my new Address. I need you to start Writing to that Address now, it is Abby's._

_I'm afraid that Harge will find out and out you._

_I'm afraid that he will use our Letters to get Rindy too so he can never know._

_We are safe for now. I hope that you are too with your Friends._

_Please Write back to me soon._

_\- Carol! X_

Therese found a Letter and began to Write.

_Dear Carol,_

_I really enjoy getting to know you through these Letters._

_Maybe one Day, when we are ready, we can meet up?_

_Rindy is a very Beautiful Child._

_I am very safe here with my Friends Jack and Phil._

_Unfortunately my Parents do not support their 'Lifestyle'._

_You see, they are Gay and so am I but I am not out to them,_

_Which is why I had to leave._

_I hope that Rindy can meet Varco one Day._

_I'm sure that they would love that._

_Therese! X_


End file.
